diepiofandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Trùm (Boss)
Trùm (Bosses) là những cỗ xe tăng lớn có trí tuệ nhân tạo xuất hiện trong phòng chơi sau một khoảng thời gian nhất định. Chúng thường đòi hỏi nhiều hơn một người chơi để bắn hạ vì lượng máu và sức mạnh tấn công của chúng rất lớn. Trùm có thể xuất hiện ở mọi chế độ chơi ngoại trừ Mê Cung, và chúng có thể vào khu an toàn (Base) mà không bị thương trong chế độ tổ đội. Chúng có 3.000 máu và cung cấp 30.000 điểm kinh nghiệm cho người chơi phá hủy chúng (người gây ra sát thương cuối cùng), đủ để ngay lập tức nâng cấp một người chơi từ cấp 1 đến cấp 45. Đánh bại một con trùm lần đầu tiên cũng cho người chơi một thành tựu, trong khi giết chết tổng cộng 10 con Boss sẽ cho người chơi một thành tựu khác. Sự xuất hiện .]] Một con trùm sẽ xuất hiện 10-13 phút sau khi phòng chơi bắt đầu, và 15-23 phút sau khi Boss trước bị đánh bại. Khi một con trùm xuất hiện, một thông báo sẽ xuất hiện ở phía trên màn hình của mỗi người chơi: “The (Tên Trùm) has spawned!”. Chỉ có 1 trùm có thể xuất hiện và hoạt động cùng một lúc. Để tránh những cái chết vô lý, những con trùm không nhắm vào người chơi dưới Cấp 15, trừ khi chúng bị kích động trước. Một thông báo cũng xuất hiện khi một con trùm chết. Khi một con trùm bị giết bởi một người chơi, thông báo nó bị đánh bại sẽ viết: “The (Tên Trùm) has been defeated by (người giết trùm)!” Khi một con trùm bị giết bởi một Bảo hộ khu an toàn, thông điệp đơn giản chỉ đọc “(Tên Trùm) has been defeated by an unnamed tank!” Trùm hiện tại Hiện tại có 5 trùm trong game. Bất kỳ trùm nào có tên màu xanh có thể bị Bảo hộ khu an toàn tự động truy kích. Trùm với tên màu lục lam không bị nhắm trừ khi những Bảo hộ bị kích động do va chạm trực tiếp. Thành tựu *That was tough — Giết được trùm đầu tiên *Boss Hunter — Giết 10 trùm Lịch sử *Trước ngày 24 tháng 8 năm 2016, các cơ chế hoạt động của trùm khác nhau như sau: **Không có trùm nào bị tấn công bởi Bảo hộ khu an toàn, nhưng Fallen Bosses có thể bị. **Một vài trùm có thể xuất hiện cùng một lúc. **Khi một trùm xuất hiện, không có thông báo nào xuất hiện. **Các trùm có thể tấn công các đa giác và người chơi dưới Cấp 15. *Ngày 21 tháng 2 năm 2017, đánh bại trùm sẽ thưởng cho người chơi với tối đa là 10 thành tựu. Ngoài lề *Trùm đầu tiên, Guardian, đã được thêm vào trong một cập nhật bí mật mà không được đề cập trong nhật ký cập nhật vào ngày 17 tháng 8. **Nhiều trùm khác đã được bí mật thêm vào tiếp theo và ngày hôm sau. Thậm chí còn nhiều được thêm vào sau nữa. *Hầu hết các trùm sử dụng đạn tự động là vũ khí chính của chúng. *Trong các thông báo được thêm vào trò chơi để hiển thị khi một trùm đã xuất hiện, Guardian được đề tên là "The Guardian of the Pentagons". Điều này một phần là do nó là một con trùm có hình dáng dựa trên những Cảnh vệ Ngũ giác (Crasher). *Trùm là những thực thể có trí tuệ nhân tạo duy nhất đưa ra thông báo bị đánh bại cho mọi người biết ai đã tiêu diệt chúng. *Hầu hết các trùm đều là đa giác - Có 2 trùm duy nhất có hình dạng không phải là đa giác là Fallen Booster và Fallen Overlord. *Trùm không thuộc bất kỳ phe nào, vì thế bất kỳ người chơi nào bao gồm cả Arena Closers cũng có thể gây hại cho chúng. Thể_loại:Checked Category:Bosses Category:Diep.io